


【POT/TF、SY】相隨（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光(死神)、不二周助(月老)、幸村精市、真田弦一郎ＣＰ：冢不二、真幸配角：立海大網球社社員文風：清水甜、HE、短篇背景：現代、原著向衍生一句話文案：生死與愛情的激烈交織的動容火花，即是佳話





	【POT/TF、SY】相隨（全）

（00）  
題記：「歲月無窮極，不悲身遷移。」

（01）  
房間內，一名年約十四歲的的少年床上清醒過來。  
雙眼是睜開了，但瞪著天花板時卻暈眩不已。這次又無法下床了嗎？少年問自己。  
閉上眼、睜開眼、再閉上眼、再睜開眼，總算讓暈眩感緩和一些，少年才終於下床開燈。自己的身體日漸虛弱已經是事實了，他也打算接受它。  
沒多久，一名身穿白色制服的女護士進來房間發現他醒了。  
「小助，你醒多久了？」女護士驚訝的問。  
被喚作小助的少年微笑應道：「剛醒。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「小坂田小姐，謝謝您來巡房。」  
小坂田護士笑了一下，說道：「好說。你要出去走走嗎？我幫你推輪椅過來。」  
她全名為小坂田朋香，還是醫院的實習護士，是一名對工作懷有熱忱的活潑女子。這次帶到的病人光看外貌都能激起她的母愛。  
小助，全名不二周助。有著一頭蜜髮，五官極為精緻，那雙眼湛藍似海，額前的碎瀏海給了他過分清秀的外貌多了一點真實感，本來應該要上國中的他因病而不得不休學治療，從他極病態蒼白的臉色跟清瘦見骨的身形便曉得他不樂觀的身體狀況，穿著合身的病服都像掛在衣架上。  
不二溫言道：「不用，我用走的吧，身體還沒虛弱成那樣。」  
小坂田不苟同的挑眉。  
不二笑嘆道：「不然您跟在我旁邊。」  
小坂田笑道：「你是想找精市吧？」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「是的。我不想坐輪椅過去，以免他笑話我。」  
他口中所稱的精市，全名幸村精市，是立海大附中網球社社長，半個月前被診斷基安巴端症候群，上週動刀，這陣子在養傷。  
小坂田確定不二要去找幸村，心都樂開了花。幸村有著好看的外貌，與不二站在一塊兒簡直像幅畫。  
兩人走著，來到201號病房。不二輕敲了一下門，聽到幸村許可後才推門進去。  
床上坐著一名有著藍紫色頭髮、容色端麗的十五歲少年，他正是幸村精市。他笑道：「周助，你終於來看我了。」說著，他起身來到不二面前，一把抱住他。  
不二微笑道：「我想說剛醒，就來看看你。」他打量一下幸村的房間，桌上一堆垃圾食物的包裝，笑道：「你這裡剛才應該很熱鬧呀。」  
幸村放開不二，扶著不二到床邊坐著，他笑道：「總瞞不過你。」  
不二笑道：「看你那樣子，想必真田同學也來過了。」  
幸村皺眉，嘆道：「你怎麼連這個都知道？」  
「你全寫在臉上了，而且那群網球社朋友我也是見過的。」不二微笑道。  
幸村嘆道：「我讓弦一郎擔心太多了，當時說要動刀，聽到醫生說手術成功率他比我還要緊張。」  
「不過手術不是成功了嗎？」不二笑問道。  
幸村猶豫了一下，道：「是成功了。只是我聽說手術本來是不會成功的。」他頓了一頓，小心選擇用字，又道：「我當然是希望可以活下去，繼續打網球。但聽到醫生跟我說我當時的情況，動刀順利的有如神助。」  
不二笑的更燦爛了，看來他向他許的願望有實現。  
幸村突然看著不二，神情十分銳利，他正色問道：「光說我，那你自己呢？你的身體狀況每況愈下。我下週就能出院了，那你呢？剛抱你就知道你又更瘦了。」  
不二燦笑著搖頭。  
幸村一陣心疼，有種不祥的預感。  
不二的笑容彷彿已經放棄了，他的病情根本沒有希望。  
幸村愣愣的看著不二，饒是向來直言直語的他此刻半句話都問不出來。

（02）  
不二又醒了，這次是早上，連燈都不用開。幸村不曉得什麼時候已經坐在他旁邊，正在一派悠閒的削蘋果。  
「醒了？吃點東西吧？」幸村笑道，遞了一盤切好的蘋果到不二鼻子底下。  
不二拿了一塊蘋果小口吃了起來。只是才吃第一口，極嚴重的反胃感排山倒海而來。不二怕幸村問起，還是勉強自己吃完。  
「再吃一個？」幸村笑問道。  
不二搖頭笑道：「你先放著，我晚一點再吃。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「怎麼有空過來？」  
幸村應道：「剛做完復健，也沒事做，就想說來看看你。」  
「如果沒事，要不要我幫你補課？住院這麼長的時間，課業也都落下了。」不二笑著建議道。  
「你？」幸村訝異的道。  
不二微笑道：「高中課程我去年就已經修完，應付國中課程不會有問題。」  
「我的天啊，周助你是天才嗎？」幸村瞪大雙眼問道。  
不二笑了笑，不答話。他要怎麼跟幸村解釋他長年臥病在床，無聊到只能看書？

（03）  
幸村聽到不二願意教他，連忙拿出補課講義問他。不二果真厲害，幸村問什麼就答什麼，沒有回答不上的問題。  
在不二的幫助下，幸村即便住院，卻沒把課業落下，這讓真田等人驚訝不已。  
一日不二在幸村的病房教課，恰好當天幸村的隊友們來探病，被眾人見到幸村上課的一幕。  
「原來社長的課業還能跟上是靠不二同學。」丸井聞太吹著口香糖說道。  
「進度沒落下真是太好了。」柳蓮二欣慰的道。  
一名戴著帽子、膚色偏黑但有著俊朗五官的黑髮少年卻看著幸村，問道：「身體不會吃不消嗎，精市？」  
幸村笑道：「弦一郎，你多慮了。我好的很。」  
戴帽子的少年正是真田弦一郎。對幸村的事皆十分上心。  
真田點點頭，道：「那就好。」他看了看柳等人，道：「那我們就先回去了。你上完課趕緊休息。」說著，也不等幸村回應，便迅速帶著柳等人離開。  
幸村還來不及阻止，哭笑不得的看著他們離開的背影。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「抱歉，原來我耽誤到你們的會客時間。那以後還是少來找你吧。」  
幸村瞪眼道：「你在說什麼？是打算讓我回學校第一次考試就交白卷嗎？」  
不二感覺到又開始暈眩了，知道身體在抗議，他不想被幸村發現，笑著起身道：「你才不會考零分。你也聽到了，真田同學要你趕緊休息，那麼我先回房間了。」  
「等等啊！弦一郎丟下我，連你也要走？」幸村連忙抓住不二的雙肩低吼道，他邊說邊晃著他的肩頭。  
不二不耐暈，本來就不舒服的他，還來不及阻止幸村，眼前一黑倒在幸村懷中。  
幸村大驚，顧不上其他，直接抱著不二往急診室跑，完全忘記病房有服務鈴。

（04）  
翌日，不二當沒事，依舊仔細的教幸村功課，可幸村心不在焉。  
「你的身體真的沒事嗎？」幸村問道。  
不二笑問道：「你不是抱過了，我看起來像有事嗎？」  
幸村捏著不二的腰，不悅的道：「瘦到剩骨架了你跟我說沒事？我問醫生，醫生什麼都不願意跟我說。」  
不二微笑道：「真的沒事。你今天的心思似乎不在課本上呢。」  
幸村嘆道：「我就擔心你！好不容易交了一個這麼聊得來的朋友，我不想失去你。」  
「你放心吧，我會送你出院的。」不二微笑道。  
幸村正色道：「我出院了，那你呢？你不打算出院？還是你根本不能出院？」  
不二一時間回答不上來，頭又開始暈了，反胃感也很強烈。他忍下噁心感，強迫自己去跟幸村說話好移轉注意力，他問道：「既然今天沒心上課，不如說說你跟真田同學的事情。」  
「你也八卦我跟他的事情？」幸村皺眉道。  
不二笑道：「上次看到你因為他跌倒膝蓋受傷，在長廊上把他狠狠罵了一頓。社長都會為隊員做到這樣嗎？」  
幸村一愣，不二倒是細心，竟然被他發現。  
不二握著幸村的手，微笑道：「你們都有心，卻無法更近一步。跟我說說吧，或許能幫你？」  
幸村猶豫了一下，不二點破他跟真田的問題。便開始解釋他跟真田的關係，包括兩人是兒時玩伴、包括他們是同社團球技上相互切磋的對象、包括真田耿直的個性一直很擔心他的身體。  
不二聞言，噗哧笑道：「精市以前身體不好嗎？」  
幸村坦然道：「小時候是吧，體質不太好，只要感冒就發燒。不過隨著身體成長越來越完全，體質早就好很多了，是弦一郎太擔心。」  
不二道：「基安巴端症候群，他還能不擔心嗎？」  
幸村一愣。  
「他擔心你是正常的。不過兩人關係要更接近，恐怕還是有難度。」不二正色道。  
「所以沒有辦法了？」幸村皺眉問道。  
「你們這是提前進入老夫老妻模式。」不二笑道。  
幸村笑出來，道：「說了老半天，你跟他們一樣，只想挖八卦。」他頓了一頓，問道：「那你呢，難道沒有像弦一郎之於我的存在？」  
不二腦海中浮現那人的身影，最後笑著搖搖頭。他喜歡他沒錯，不過說出來幸村會笑他荒謬吧。

（05）  
又過了半個月，幸村已經完全康復了，不二遵守他的諾言，確實送幸村離開。  
幸村出院是整個網球社來接他回去的。然而只有不二看出幸村的心思。  
他只希望真田來接他，就好。  
不過既然是出院，那熱鬧一點也不錯。  
臨行前，幸村緊緊抱著不二，不捨的道：「我會回來看你的，你好好保重。」  
不二微笑著點頭。  
「吃胖一點，你真的越來越瘦了。」幸村心疼的道。  
「你的錯覺。」不二微笑道。輕輕拍了拍幸村的手臂，示意他放開。  
幸村這才不捨的放開他，笑道：「我走了。你一定要好好照顧自己啊！」  
不二允諾了。  
只是幸村才走，不二就無法做到對幸村的承諾。他又昏倒了。

（06）  
他不知道自己是什麼時候醒來，醒時還在吊點滴。他的兩手手臂都是點滴針插過的痕跡。  
「你終於醒了。」一道富有磁性的聲音道。  
不二抬頭，明明是晚上，房間也沒開燈，他卻看清那個人的身影。  
對方大概年約二十八歲，一頭茶褐色的頭髮，五官英俊，鼻樑上戴著一只無框眼鏡，身形在黑色西裝下顯得非常修長而英挺，他似乎有帶傘的習慣，黑色的傘靜靜的靠在牆壁上。  
「我們又見面了，手塚。」不二微笑道。  
那人正是手塚，全名手塚國光。  
「所有人都知道你的身體已經不行。」手塚正色道。  
「所以您這次是要來帶走我的嗎，手塚死神？」不二笑問道。  
死神，手塚國光是個死神。

（07）  
「正是。但我看你心中似乎有願望還沒了結。我可以幫你達成一個願望。你可以好好想想。」手塚正色道。  
早知道自己的病情，也看淡生死的不二，什麼心理準備都做好了。結果死神居然說他還有一個願望？  
「你在等這一刻吧？今天早上我已經簽了放棄急救書，而醫生說這兩天會發病，我註定撐不過，看到你我更加確定這一點。」不二微笑道。  
「你很聰明。」手塚淡道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你可以思考你最後的願望，不二。我明天再過來。」  
不二嘆道：「不用了，我現在就可以跟您說。」  
「願聞其詳。」手塚道。  
不二溫和的笑道：「我希望我的朋友能夠幸福。」  
手塚想了一下不二的交友圈，道：「你是說幸村精市跟真田弦一郎這一對？」  
不二笑著點頭道：「對的，這個您能幫我辦到嗎？」  
手塚很乾脆的搖頭，道：「不能。」  
不二神色一黯，可手塚下一句話卻令他驚訝。  
「但有鑒於你生前心地善良、溫柔待人，所以上面的說希望能延攬你去幫忙。」手塚正色道。  
不二一愣，笑著反問道：「延攬我當死神？」  
手塚溫言道：「不二，你從五歲起我就跟在你身邊了，你難道還看不出我對你的私心？」  
不二瞪大雙眼。  
他說的沒錯，基本上看到死神就是死期到了。可是手塚卻待在他身邊，導致他都快忘記手塚的身分，他反而還覺得手塚是他的守護神。  
然而以手塚幾乎寸步不離他的情況來看，也確實是他的守護神了。  
不二笑道：「原來死神也可以有私心。」  
手塚聳聳肩，又道：「你的要求我可能無法做到，不過你若成為一個神格，就能幫他們牽紅線。但這申請上有點麻煩，除非你跟我交往，我就幫你。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「這麼直球，我還能不答應嗎？還有您說的神格是什麼？」  
手塚說了兩個字，不二大笑出聲。

（尾聲）  
幸村來到不二的墓前是跟真田牽手一起來的。  
雖然被不二說中了，兩人還是維持老夫老妻模式，但聽著幸村在敘述他們交往的過程，真田在幸村出院沒多久後就向他表白心意。  
木訥的他原來對感情有果決的一面，讓幸村大開眼界，對於真田的坦白他自然是笑著答應。  
兩人交往，在網球社也沒引起多大的騷動。柳等人彷彿早就知道會有這一天。  
看著幸村與真田離開的背影，手塚牽著不二的手。  
「完成第一個案子感覺很有趣吧？」手塚忍住笑意問道。  
「有趣，而且也很有成就感。」不二笑道。  
「那麼，新官上任請多指教，不二月老。」手塚溫顏道。  
「請多指教，手塚死神。」不二微笑道。

歲月無窮極，不悲身遷移。  
但惜歲月馳，會合安可知。

完


End file.
